Five years on
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: This is a little bit about Gill's life five years on from series 3 episode 8. A lot has changed and everything is looking good again! Purely mushy but oh well! Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Gill could feel the light streaming through the curtains onto her face, the sun was already out and according to the weather report it was going to be a nice day. She rolled over expecting to see Chris lying there beside her, however he wasn't there. The duvet was pulled up over his side. She looked at the clock 8:42, "why am I even up this early on a Saturday morning?" Deciding she couldn't get back to sleep she climbed out of bed and went to get her dressing gown off the hook. Chris's was hanging next to hers, she stroked it and then reached her own purple one down. Janet had given Chris and Gill personalised dressing gowns as a wedding present that said "Mr and Mrs Latham" on the back. Gill couldn't help but smile every time she saw them. Her and Chris had been married nearly a year and Gill honestly felt her life had never been better A lot had happened in a year, Sammy and Orla had announced that she was pregnant and then she had given birth to Gill's grandson Freddie only two weeks ago, Sammy was now working at Syndicate 9 alongside Gill and her team, Janet and Rachel were now known as the dream team and were now both acting sergeants, things really were going from strength to strength.. Gill pulled her dressing gown on, and made her way downstairs, she had no idea where Chris was though. She walked past Sammy and Orla's room, but she heard nothing. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she walked passed the spare bedroom, which had now been turned into a nursery for Freddie, Gill gently pushed open the door just to check on him, unsurprising he wasn't in there. At the weekends Sammy would take Freddie downstairs after Orla had fed him so she could get some sleep. Gill couldn't quite believe how mature they had become in these last few weeks; she crept down the stairs avoiding the last one as she knew how creaky it was and didn't want to wake Orla. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she walked into the kitchen and found Sammy in there, Freddie was asleep in the lounge in the moses basket Gill and Chris had brought them.

"Morning mum" Sammy walked over and handed her a cup of tea.

"You alright kid?" Gill kissed him on the cheek, calling her son kid sound strange now especially because he had a kid himself now, but he would always be her little boy.

"Yeah, Orla's still asleep and Freddie's in the lounge, would you mind watching him while I go take this up to her?" Sammy picked up a cup of tea which he had made in Orla's new "yummy mummy" mug.

"Course I can, I didn't hear the little man to much last night?" Gill at first was worried about how they would cope but she soon realised they were meant to do this.

"Yeah he was fine which meant Orla got more sleep, mum can I ask you something?" Sammy looked at his mum.

"Course what's up?" Gill moved closer to her son

"Will you and Chris look after Freddie tonight? I want to take Orla out for dinner just to celebrate, but I know she'll be worrying the whole time, so if you have him I think she'll be alright"

"Of course we can, what type of grandma would I be if I wouldn't?!" Gill laughed

"Thank you" Sammy let out a sigh of relief

"Now go and give that to Orla and tell her about this evening, have you seen Chris?"

"I think he's in the study?" Gill kissed her son on the forehead and watched him go out of the room. She walked over to the study and found Chris typing away at the computer.

"Love, what are you doing?" Gill crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry love, I got an email this morning from the chief con about some advising paperwork that hadn't been sent over, I'm just sending it over now, but once this is done we have the whole weekend together" Chris kissed her neck and she leant over him.

"Well this evening we're looking after Freddie, while Sammy and Orla go out, so we'll get a takeaway yeah?"

"Sounds perfect, now give me ten minutes and I'll be done" Gill kissed him and left the room, she decided to go and see Freddie. She could hear him gurgling away in the lounge, she walked over and peered into the Moses basket, he was lying their in his white and blue stripy sleep suit. Gill gently lifted him out and placed him in her arms. He snuffled a little at first but then snuggled down closer to her chest. His soft skin was nestled against her dressing gown. Gill grabbed the TV remotes and settled down on the sofa, she shifted Freddie, so he was lying across her chest and she turned the TV on. She finally decided to catch up on episodes of The Great British Bake off. Chris was a good cook and Gill had never really been that great but she had been picking up recipes from the show and then cooking them for Chris. Gill told him she just threw some things together, but he didn't need to know everything. Chris then walked into the room and sat down next to Gill, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. Chris couldn't quite believe how content he was with his life right now, he had an amazing wife who understood that because of their jobs they couldn't see each other everyday and he had been accepted by Sammy and he felt he had become something of a father figure to Sammy. Chris had never wanted kids but he loved Sammy and Orla like his own and he was practically Freddie's granddad although he did feel a little young to be saying that out loud, so he had settled for uncle instead, but know the term was sort of growing on him, when he looked at how happy Gill was. He knew she had been through a lot and he couldn't help but feel like she deserved everything that was going well right now. Gill leant against him, and moved her legs so she was lying against Chris with Freddie now lying in her arms. Suddenly Orla entered the room, dressed in some shorts and one of Sammy t-shirts which she slept in.

"Morning, are you sure your alright about taking him this evening?" Orla couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Course we are, it will be nice!" Chris answered.

"Well only if you're sure, we were thinking about going to the park today and taking a picnic, because it so nice do you fancy coming with us?" Orla asked

"That sounds lovely, I tell you what, we'll make a picnic while you get ready, what time were you thinking of leaving?" Gill replied

"An hour or so?"

"Sounds perfect, you might wanna take him" Gill lifted Freddie up and passed him to Orla, who then returned back upstairs to get ready. Gill turned to Chris.

"Come on then lazy, we've got sandwiches to make!" Gill giggled as Chris lifted her up and carried her into the kitchen.

A hour later Chris was standing by the front door, carrying a picnic. Gill was looking all over the house for her sunglasses, until she realised they were on her head. Sammy was outside the front door trying to put the buggy together. It was a gift from Dave and as much as they didn't really want anything from him, they needed a buggy and it was actually rather nice. Chris went over to help Sammy and the two of them were just flicking different things on the buggy trying to get it to stay up. Just then Orla came down the stairs with Freddie in her arms, she was wearing a long black maxi dress and her long blonde curly hair hung loosely down her back. Gill looked at her and thought how was it even possible to look that good after giving birth just over two weeks ago? Gill thought back to the first two weeks of Sammy's life, she hadn't really left the house and she lived in a tracksuit for a week, until Dave returned to work and then she had to get her act together, it had turned out all right in the end though. Gill could see her son and husband struggling with the buggy, she walked over and pushed it up and clicked it into place.

"Really you men?" Gill said with a smirk, both men just staring blankly at her.

"What?" Sammy couldn't quite work out how she had done it that quickly.

"You'll get there it takes practise" Gill winked and went in to get her bag from the coffee table. She picked up Freddie's changing bag and Orla's bag and then shut the door behind her. Orla placed Freddie into the buggy, which Sammy was in control off. Chris was carrying the picnic basket, Gill slipped the changing bag underneath the buggy and handed Orla her bag. Orla then linked arms with Gill and they set off to the park. Chris and Sammy were walking in front having an in depth conversation about football, whilst Gill and Orla were walking behind them talking about when Sammy was a baby.

" God I remember the night we brought him home, I didn't know how I was going to look after him" Gill remembered the happier times with Dave, he had promised to always be there for both of them, turned out very differently though.

"Well the night Fred was born, I cried myself to sleep in hospital, because I didn't think I was ready to look after myself let alone a baby!" Orla felt a little ashamed to say this, looking back her mind was all over the place.

"Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?" Gill felt a little bit cross with herself for not noticing how Orla was feeling.

"Well it went away the day we came home, and you and Chris were there and I figured everything would be ok" Orla said

"Well you know where I am if you want to talk, but really you are an amazing mum I didn't know Sammy was so good with kids either!" Gill laughed as she watched her son pushing his son in the buggy.

"Me neither, he surprised me too" Orla also joined in laughing at the two men in front of them.

"I'll tell you something though kid, you look great!" Gill took her sunglasses off and stared at her surrogate daughter.

"Umm..thanks although I don't really feel it, I'm trying to make the effort, because I don't want Sammy to dislike how I look" Orla looked down at the floor, but Gill pulled her into a strong hug.

"Kid, you have nothing to worry about, you're absolutely gorgeous and he would never dislike you because you look fat, which you certainly don't! I wish I looked that good after having Sammy, I lived in a tracksuit for two weeks until my mother told me I needed to get my act together!" Gill laughed at the memory, but she had never really been that close to her mother.

"Well my family couldn't care a less about me, they don't even know they have a grandson but by the way they reacted when I told them I was getting married, they are not having anything to do with Freddie!" Orla's parents had never really been happy with Sammy, they wanted better for their daughter but Orla didn't care and was prepared to sacrifice them for Gill and Sammy. She was lucky that Gill had agreed to let her live with them five years ago otherwise her life would be very different now.

"I don't blame you, you don't need them though!" Gill squeezed her arm. "Now come on we better catch up with them or God knows where we'll end up.


	2. Chapter 2

Gill and Orla managed to catch up with Sammy and Chris before they were led on a wild goose chase; they found the entrance to the park, but for such a sunny day there weren't that many people there. A few families with little children were sat on the grass eating ice creams though. Chris led them over to a secluded spot and then laid down the picnic blanket. Sammy lifted Freddie out of the buggy and sat down with him in his arms. Gill sat down and pulled out her phone.

"Orla, sit next to Sammy I wanna get a picture to send to Julie" Gill fiddled around on her blackberry until she found the camera button. Finally she managed to send it to Julie.

"Will you send it to me as well?" Orla asked.

"Sure kid, now who's hungry?" Gill opened up the picnic basket and pulled everything out that Chris had made. She passed them round then everyone was settled. Gill was leaning against Chris's leg and Sammy had Freddie lying on his chest, Orla was leaning beside him on the tree.

"Chris, I honestly don't know why you work for the police, you should be a chef" Sammy laughed although he was being serious he couldn't really imagine Chris doing anything other than advising on cases. Suddenly Sammy saw someone he instantly recognised. Kevin.

"Mum looks its Kevin" Gill's head snapped up to look over to where Sammy was pointing. He was right it was him but he was running around chasing a toddler who was dressed in a fairy costume. That couldn't be his daughter could it?

"Oh Christ, don't let him see me, I haven't spoken to him since he was chucked out of MIT" Gill tried to hide herself, she could see him playing and laughing with this little girl, surely that hadn't happened so quickly. Gill thought back to the fun times syndicate 9 had had taking the mickey out of him but she never really had worked out what made him want to be a police officer. She remembered the day she found out it was him that had been leaking information she felt so crushed and destroyed, she thought he had a slight amount of potential. Gill lay down hoping he wouldn't see her and luckily he didn't, Kevin picked the little girl up and carried her off out of the park.

"Thank God for that, I didn't really want an awkward reunion!" Gill breathed a sigh of relief and sat back up again. Chris was gently stroking her back and that made her feel instantly calm again. The sun was beating down over the park and it was turning into an extremely hot day.

"So where are you two off to tonight?" Chris asked

"Just off to the pub to meet some friends and then out for a meal?" Orla replied. "Your sure its ok, if you have other plans we understand"

"Love, its fine really, I'm looking forward to it! Will you pass him over here so I can have a cuddle?" Gill reached out as Sammy lifted his son over, Gill placed Freddie into her arms and leant back against Chris. Orla then moved away from the tree and laid across Sammy's chest.

"Besides, you two are young, you look like you need a good night out!" Orla only laughed

"Believe me I don't feel it!" Orla and Sammy's lives had changed a lot recently, he now had an extremely good job for someone so young and they had their beautiful baby boy. Orla had put her law degree on hold so she could look after Freddie, but being 24 she had loads of time to do it later on.

The five of them sat like this for a few hours until they decided to return home again. When they got home Orla went upstairs for a bath and Sammy had taken Freddie round to Dave's. Ever since Gill married Chris she decided she didn't really want him in the house and Sammy didn't really like going to see Dave but he was Freddie's granddad however much Sammy, Gill, Orla and Chris hated it. Gill and Chris were upstairs; Gill was lying on the bed watching TV whilst Chris was on his laptop finishing off some work.

"Do you reckon Dave actually cares about Freddie, or do you reckon he's doing it to get back at me?" Gill asked it had been bothering her ever since Sammy had left half an hour ago.

"I reckon he cares, just not as much as you, besides remember how angry he was when you told him not to come to the house again, Sammy's been really good, if it was me I wouldn't want my son seeing him" Chris's words made Gill feel a little upset, because she knew Chris didn't want kids but sometimes she felt like he was just saying it because Gill didn't want anymore.

"It's a shame you never had kids" Gill sighed, Chris could tell she was feeling a little down so moved his laptop off his lap and turn round to face her.

"Love, don't get upset, I have Sammy as a surrogate son and besides if we had kids it would mean that I would have to share you with someone else!" Chris wrapped his arms around her and Gill instantly felt safe.

"Yeah but it feels like you do want them but you just don't tell me because I'm too old!" Gill snuggled in closer to him.

"Gillian Murray, you are not old, and I promise you I have everything I need it my life and we've got Freddie" Chris leant down and kissed her passionately. Gill rolled over onto her side so she was facing him.

"I love you" She whispered into his ear.

"I love you more!"

"Smarmy bastard" Gill winked at him, but then sat up. She climbed off the bed and walked over the wardrobe. She pulled off her blue dress and was just standing their in her matching blue underwear Chris had brought her back from Edinburgh when he was advising.

"God, why are you so sexy" Chris was staring at his wife of less than a year.

"Hmmm…it might be because of my toyboy that I have" Gill started giggling when she said toyboy; she wasn't that much older than Chris.

"Well I might have to get rid of him and take you for myself" Chris got off the bed and walked over to Gill. He wrapped one arm around her waist and ran the other hand through her hair.

"Shhh Orla's only next door" She tried to sound forceful but it came out as more of a moan.

"Shut up and kiss me" He whispered in her ear. She began to pull his shirt over his head, she ripped it off and threw it onto the floor. Chris lifted her up and threw her onto the bed, she didn't let go of his neck however which meant that he fell on top of her. Gill instantly burst into fits of giggles and was unable to control the tears that streamed down her face.

"Sorry…its…I…know its not funny" Gill could barely breathe from laughing let alone talk properly.

"Well at least I had something to land on!" Chris poked her in the side; Gill squirmed as he knew she was extremely ticklish.

"Please don't…no..i can't…" Chris was now one top of her, tickling her sides, she was rolling around on the bed trying to get away from him. Suddenly Gill heard Sammy get home. Chris climbed off of her and pulled his shirt back on, Gill walked back over to the wardrobe and pulled out some old cow pyjamas Julie had brought her as a birthday present. They weren't that attractive but they were extremely comfy.

"I'm going downstairs, want a brew?" Gill picked up her phone and nodded as Chris left the room. She decided to text Julie.

_Guess what I'm wearing? X_ Gill knew that Julie would reply instantly as her phone was never far from her side.

_Are you with Chris, do I want to know? X_

_Oh piss off you fat cow! Guess x_

_Christ your not wearing those disgusting cow pyjamas I brought you are you? If you are then Chris has changed you to the point I don't even know you!x_

_Oh yes, they are so comfy_ _besides me and my toyboy are looking after Fred tonight and getting a takeaway so I'm allowed to look disgusting x_

_Gill Murray spending the evening with her husband and grandson, you've grown old you do realise there will be no more late nights for us then!x_

_Shut up you, wanna go out for a drink after work on Monday? Oh did you get the picture I sent you earlier? x_

_I did, they look so cute together, can't believe Sammy's a dad now, I still think of him as that little four year old that used to run around the garden, but Calling him Sam seems stupid. Sounds great, see you then enjoy your evening and remember babies see everything so no shagging on the sofa!x_

_I still call him Sammy, but so does Orla though? Oh and piss off you mad cow x_

Gill threw her phone on the bed laughing at that last text she received from Julie. She was right though a year ago Gill had never thought she would be spending her Saturday curled up on the sofa with her husband, a takeaway and a grandson. Before she met Chris she spent her evenings alone with a bottle of wine and the telly. Gill pulled on her slippers and made her way downstairs. Orla was sat in the lounge with Freddie in her lap.

"Alright kid, what time you going out?" Gill grabbed the TV remotes and sat down on the sofa.

"Ten minutes, just waiting for Sammy to get changed, Dave kicked off whilst he was round there, that's why he wasn't there long" Orla looked extremely annoyed

"Why did I marry such a bastard" Gill now felt extremely angry with Dave for trying to ruin what should be a happy time for Sammy and Orla

"I know, he was annoyed because Sammy refused to let Dave look after him, instead of you and Chris" Gill immediately felt the anger rising, Dave wasn't capable of looking after himself let alone a baby.

"Knob head" Gill muttered, Chris appeared carrying two cups of tea. He placed one down next to Orla and handed the other one to Gill, he sat down next to Gill.

"To be honest, I don't know why you let him see Freddie" Chris said

"Well Sammy doesn't want to let him see him anymore especially after this evening, oh did I mention he was pissed out of his brain?" Orla didn't want her son to see Dave at all.

"God I'm gunna ring him" Gill got her phone and went out to the kitchen. A few minutes after both Chris and Orla could hear Gill on the phone.

"Well if you weren't such a knob, then maybe Sammy would want you to see Freddie, now I suggest you get your act together or Freddie won't want to know you, and don't go calling me a shit parent because I've been there for Sammy throughout all of this, whatever bye Dave" with that she ended the call and returned to the lounge.

"Well that went rather well considering" Gill smirked, Chris and Orla just stared at her, not quite knowing how she had the courage to say that to Dave, however Dave always listened to her, Chris knew he still loved her but he also knew that Gill didn't which didn't worry him in the slightest.

"Nice one mum" Sammy appeared in the doorway

"Well it needed to be said, now come on you two go and don't worry about being late!" Orla placed Freddie into Chris's arms and was then ushered out of the door by Gill.

"If you need us ring me, I've left some bottles of milk in the fridge and you know where all the changing stuff is" Orla seemed worried to leave Freddie even if it was with Gill and Chris.

"It will be fine, I'll get Chris to move the moses basket, so Freddie can sleep in our room tonight give you two some rest" Gill knew one night wouldn't be hard.

"Are you sure?" Orla asked, Sammy picked up her bag and jacket and handed them to her. He then picked up his car keys and picked up his own jacket.

"Yeah, its for one night and we have enough bottles in the fridge until morning, you two go out and enjoy yourselves, don't worry about how late you are" Gill kissed them both on the cheek and said goodbye. She watched them pull out of the drive; she waved to them and then shut the door. Gill went into the kitchen to search for a takeaway menu, finally she found two.

"Chinese or Indian" She called to Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Chris left to go and collect the Chinese takeaway. Gill was getting plates out of the cupboard when Freddie started crying. She walked into the lounge where he was laying the moses basket.

"Hey, what's up with you" Gill whispered as she scooped Freddie out. He was still crying, Gill had forgotten what babies were liked when they cried. She carried him back into the kitchen where she found one of the bottles Orla had left for him. She warmed it up in the microwave and then pulled out a chair so she could sit down to feed him. She watched Freddie as he took the bottle. Gill thought back to when Sammy had been that small, although she enjoyed her maternity leave she was so glad when she went back to work, however she always felt guilty when she left Sammy. Gill had missed out on a lot of things like parent's evenings and school plays due to the fact she was always working on different cases. However Sammy had turned out brilliant, she loved him very much and was determined to be there for him now. She looked down to see Freddie had finished the bottle and was beginning to fall asleep. She carefully stood up and walked around with him. She walked into the study and looked out of the window, it wasn't dark yet and see could see her neighbours out in the garden, their two children were playing on the swing. The two little girls saw Gill and waved, Gill waved back. She never really had the time to socialise with neighbours because of her job, however they seemed nice enough. Gill was about to leave the room, when something on the desk caught her eye. It was a photo frame that had a picture of Gill, Julie, Orla, Rachel and Janet taken last year when Gill and Chris had got married. Everyone looked so happy and relaxed. Gill remembered exactly when it was taken because a few minutes before Julie had randomly walked up and snogged a waiter who was only about twenty one! Gill only realised after it had been a dare from Rachel, but Julie was too proud not to do it, so she walked straight over and did it. The poor lad had no idea what was going on, but he didn't pull away, which meant Julie didn't stop going on about it for weeks no matter how much teasing they had all given her. Gill then heard Chris come back in the house, so she walked out of the study to greet him.

"Alright love" He said when he saw her. Chris dropped the takeaway bag onto the work top.

"Yeah, I've just fed him so he's asleep I'm just going to put him down, give me a minute" Gill walked off and placed Freddie back in the moses basket. She went to the kitchen to help Chris. They sorted out their takeaway then went to sit back in the lounge. Chris had his arm around Gill and she was leaning against him.

"I'm so tired, how is that even possible though I've barely done anything?" Gill said quietly making sure she didn't wake Freddie.

"That's because you're lazy" Chris stated only to receive a kick from Gill.

"Bastard"

"Language in front of Freddie please, we don't want him growing up sounding like you" Chris looked at her very seriously, Gill knew he was joking but went along with it anyway.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, please forgive me?" Gill giggled

"We'll see about that"

The pair sat like this for a couple of hours until they decided it was time for bed, Gill lifted Freddie up whilst Chris carried the moses basket upstairs and placed it round Gill's side of the bed. Gill was looking forward to spending the night with Freddie, she hadn't done it in so long, and if she was honest she missed having someone who depended on her.

"I'm just going to go change him, won't be long" Gill called as she left their bedroom. Chris changed into his pyjamas, it was only a baggy t-shirt and a pair of pink pants Gill had brought him for a joke, knowing he secretly wanted them but didn't have a reason to buy then. He climbed into bed and waited for Gill. Soon enough she returned, Freddie was awake, but he wasn't crying. Gill put him back in the basket and climbed into bed next to Chris. She felt his arms wrap around her. Then she remembered what Julie had told her earlier, babies see everything. Freddie was awake too which didn't really help matters.

"Not in front of Freddie" Gill whispered in his ear

"I know, I just wanted to hold you" Chris whispered back, the two of them lay like this until they feel asleep.

They hadn't been asleep long when Freddie woke up screaming.

"Jesus" Gill muttered as she climbed out of bed to get Freddie.

"Bloody hell" Chris sat up, he had been enjoying lying asleep with Gill in his arms.

"Go downstairs and heat one of the bottles that are in the fridge up in the microwave" Chris didn't need to be told and he left the room. Gill tried to bounce Freddie around to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. Then Chris reappeared with the bottle.

"Thanks" Gill took the bottle and placed it in Freddie's mouth, he instantly fell quiet.

"Sammy and Orla aren't back yet" Chris said as he got back into bed, it was probably a good thing they'd hadn't had kids because Chris was so bloody lazy in the middle of the night! Gill thought to herself. Finally Freddie stopped crying but this time he didn't fall asleep he was wide awake and didn't want to sleep. Gill got back into bed and sat Freddie on her lap making sure she supported his neck.

"Love, I'll take him" Chris sat back up and took Freddie from Gill. Once Chris had Freddie, Gill lay back down and turned onto her side so she could face the. Chris put Freddie in between them, and then on his side. Freddie lay there, kicking his legs around in the air making Gill and Chris laugh.

"Someone really doesn't want to sleep do they?" Gill tickled Freddie on the tummy. "I wonder where Sammy and Orla are?"

"Don't worry, they've probably just stayed round a friends" Chris tried to reassure his wife. Gill looked at the clock it was 3:30, Gill then remembered it was Sunday and she didn't have to work.

"Do you reckon we can leave him here?" Gill asked

"Yeah, as long as you don't roll over onto him" Chris said with a wink

"Me, I think its you" Chris was a lively sleeper, Gill would always wake up after being kicked in the leg or elbowed in the face. Chris had once given her a nosebleed.

"Alright fine" Gill made sure Freddie was ok, before she turned of the bedside light and went back to sleep.

When Sammy and Orla returned it had just gone 7. They had stayed at a friend's house, because they couldn't drive home. They got in the door and crept back upstairs. Sammy and Orla stopped outside the nursery but Freddie wasn't in there. Orla them remembered what Gill had said about having Freddie in with them. Sammy and Orla walked down to Gill's bedroom and gently opened the door, to poke their heads round. However they were quite shocked when they say Freddie lying in the middle of them, Chris had his arm around them both protecting them. Orla suddenly became very choked up. Sammy closed the door and pulled Orla into a hug.

"What's up babe?" Sammy stroked her hair.

"Nothing, I just can't believe he's ours" Orla didn't really know where this new found emotion had come from.

"Come on babe, lets go back to bed for a few hours, they won't be awake for a while"

"Oh I don't wanna sleep, come on" Orla had a twinkle in her eye as she grabbed Sammy's hand and pulled him back to bed.

When Gill woke up, she could hear Freddie making funny noises to himself again. She turned to see Chris still fast asleep and Freddie was trying to pull his socks off again. Gill laughed as she climbed out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and then picked up Freddie. She made her way out of the bedroom and walked downstairs, she saw Orla's heels at the bottom of the stairs so she knew they were home, but she wanted a bit longer with Freddie before she gave him back. When she walked into the kitchen she found Orla making tea.

"Morning love" Gill said as walked over to Orla

"Morning, tea?" Orla reached another mug down for Gill.

"Please, did you enjoy last night, we didn't hear you come back"

"Well, we came back around 7, because Sammy was too drunk to drive and I wasn't that great either" Orla laughed and threw a hand to her head. "How was your evening?" Orla then found some paracetamol and took it instantly with a glass of water.

"Yeah, it was lovely he was no trouble at all" Gill gazed at her grandson who was lying in her arms

"I'm glad, thanks so much for last night we needed to get out of the house"

"Any time kid, how's Sammy, is he still asleep?" Orla nodded, she wanted to go back to bed herself, but she needed to look after Freddie, she didn't want Gill to think she was taking advantage of her. Just the Orla let out a yawn.

"Come on you, back to bed" Orla shook her head, but that made the room spin so she stopped.

"No I don't want to take advantage of you!"

"It's fine, besides he's my grandson!"

"Only if you're sure"

"Yes, now take that tea up to Sammy and then have a few hours sleep, you deserve it" Orla hugged Gill, kissed Freddie on the cheek and went back upstairs.

A few hours later, everyone was in the lounge. Sammy and Orla were beginning to recover, they were lying on the sofa watching a film with Freddie lying between them. Chris was sending over some papers and Gill was on the phone to Janet.

"We'd all love too, yeah meet you there then, alright bye cock" Gill went to find Sammy and Orla.

"Janet's invited us all out to the pub for Sunday lunch, well its more like dinner at 6 this evening you coming?" Gill asked,

"Yeah, course" Sammy said, Orla nodded

"Janet's girls want to see Freddie again" Gill laughed

"Yeah course we'll go, what time we leaving?"

"Around quarter to 6"

"Well, we'd better get changed anyway" Orla looked down at what she was wearing, she had a pair of black leggings and an over sized hoody on, With that Gill left the room to go and tell Chris.

The four of them walked up the pub stairs, Sammy was carrying Freddie in his car seat. Gill opened the pub door and was then followed in by the rest of her family.

"Gill over here" Janet called, Gill turned around and saw not only Janet and the girls, but Rachel was there too and Julie.

"Oh hello, didn't know you were coming!" Gill kissed Julie on the cheek, then Rachel then Janet.

"Hiya Chris" Rachel called, he sat down next to her and gave her a hug. The two of them had worked together when they were both working for the sex crimes unit, Gill knew they had been friends for years.

"Come on then, where's Freddie?" Julie asked, although she'd never had kids she had always felt very maternal towards Sammy.

"He's here" Orla said as she lifted Freddie out of the car seat, and handed him over to Julie, who took him gladly.

"Aww, he's so cute" Elise cooed

"Oi don't go getting any ideas you" Janet poked her eldest daughter in the stomach. Janet wasn't quite sure how she'd react if Elise came home pregnant.

"Mum, stop your embarrassing me" Elise hissed, Janet just laughed.

"Right who wants a drink then?" Chris stood up to get everyone a drink "The usual?" A murmur of yes was heard, Sammy stood up to give Chris a hand. Gill watched them both, Sammy had always been close to Dave but that had quickly stopped after he left, Gill was glad Sammy now had male influence in her life. She watched as her grandson was passed around the table, Orla was sat next to Gill and had her head resting on Gill's shoulder. A lot had happened it the last five years, but Gill finally felt like everything was perfect and it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
